Sorrow Last Through This Night
by Abby Locke
Summary: Okay Angel Cast is dead set on revenge. Revenge on the monsters that killed her little sister Sadie. So not only does she have to deal with that but apparently now she has to get married to Sesshomaru Takahshi? Life Sucks.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters. I only own Sadie, Yuuki, and Angel.

Dear Diary,

Today the worst thing happened. They killed her. Those monsters killed my little sister Sadie. The saddest part is I wasn't there to save her. She was going to meet Yuuki, Kagome, and I at the mall but....

My pen stopped on the paper. My adopted sister had been murdered. How could they? Humans and demons made a treaty about a hundred years ago, so we could co-exist. Of course that didn't stop them, there are still demons that hunt humans. They are just really good at making it look like a common murder. My name is Angel Cast, my family and I live in Tokyo, Japan. We moved here from America when I was about three. Sadie and I were only a year apart. I was adopted because my parents thought Sadie should have a big sister to keep her company. I'm 17 years old and I just lost my little sister.

My family knows I'm an inu yokai, but how will they react when I tell them that it was a demon that killed their daughter? Will they look at me in shame? Will they blame me for what happened? I really hate this.

(Flash Back)

Monday, June 15, 1998

Dear Diary,

Today father took me to the company, since in a few years I will be taking over it I need a more in-depth look at it. Right now I'm waiting for father to return, but he's taking along time. He said he was bringing someone from a partner company for me to meet. Maybe the head of that company? I don't know I just hope they hurry because I'm getting hungry.

I stopped writing, I could hear foot steps coming closer. I quickly slipped my diary into my purse. When I came home from shopping this morning, my diary had my mothers scent on it. I think she read my diary. So I'm going to pretend not to notice, and just not write about that kind of things for now. Now back to the approaching foot steps, they are starting to slow down. It must be my father. Who's with him? There isn't just two pairs of foot steps but three? Could my perfect ears be deceiving me? No it isn't possible but...

The door opened and I quickly lost my doubts. In walked my father followed by two silver haired inu demons. Wow they could easily have been brothers. Both about the same height. The older one's hair was just a shade darker, but both had purple stripes on their cheeks and blue crescent moons on the foreheads. Although the older ones stripes were more jagged and lighter. I knew who they were. The eldest was Takahashi, Inu no Taisho, aka the Great Dog Demon. The younger was his son Takahashi, Sesshomaru. So this makes sense. Sesshomaru is going to inherit his fathers company just like me.

"Gentlemen this is my daughter Angel. Angel this is Mr. Takahashi our company does business with his." My father said smiling.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi." I say forcing a smile onto my face.

"Pleasure, and this is my son Sesshomaru." He says taking my hand placing a kiss gently on it, my face reddens slightly. "Yes Mr. Cast I'm sure our deal will work out perfectly, with such a beautiful daughter as yours."

"What deal father? I don't mean to pry but I am going to take over the company, so?" I say getting slightly worried.

"Well my dear I know your excited about taking over the company, but I figured you could use a little help." He said, uh oh. "So Mr. Takahashi and I decided you and Sesshomaru would get married and merge our companies." He finished.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! What the Hell dad?? You think you can just go around and arrange marriages for me?? I don't even know the guy!!!!!!" I say in English even though I don't realize it.

"You just met him." My father states calmly in Japanese reminding me that I'm speaking English. I just stood there fuming, how could he do this to me??? HOW??

"If your worried about not having a relationship first then don't worry. The wedding isn't for about a year." Taisho said.(I don't want to type out his whole name so I'm going to call him Taisho for now.)

I just growled obscenities under my breath and stormed out of the room. Shortly after I had calmed down a bit I called, my friends Yuuki and Kagome to see if they wanted to go to the mall, of course they agreed. I also called my little sister Sadie, she said she would meet me there. Even after I offered to pick her up in my car, she insisted on walking. Of course she never showed up.

(end of flash back)

I cried like I've never cried before... I cried myself to sleep every night. I cried my heart out at her funeral.

"I'm sorry for your lost." A voice said beside me. I looked over at him an my eyes slightly narrowed, Sesshomaru.

"It's not your fault." I said, even though to me it felt like a lie, sort of.

"You must have cared for her very much." He said.

"Yeah," was all that could make it out before I started crying again. Sesshomaru kneels beside me as if almost unsure what else to do. Having nothing else to cling to for dear life, I hugged him. I must have sat there for ten or so minuted ruining his suit jacket with my tears before I finally stopped. I let him go reluctantly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

"It's alright." Sesshomaru says shrugging standing up, and holding out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you." I say taking his hand and getting up. As we part our ways momentarily. (There is a dinner after words that we're all going to) I have two things I'm sure of. One I won't throw to much of a fuss over getting married to Sesshomaru, and two I will find whoever killed my sister. I will hunt them down and make them pay.

Yay! I finished. Okay first of all this was really emotional to write. Also Don't harp on me becuz it's short. Oh and I know Sesshomaru had a very OoC moment but I needed comfort so DEAL WITH IT! So see ya later!

C.L. Cast


End file.
